Jay Gordon
Jay Paul Gordon (born January 30, 1967) is a musician and producer. Originally from the Excelsior District of San Francisco, California, Gordon is the vocalist in the synth-industrial band Orgy, which rose to prominence through their signing to Korn's fledgeling label, Elementree Records, their appearance on the first Family Values Tour, as well as due to mainstream reaction to their cover of New Order's signature song, Blue Monday. His enigmatic, glam-styled appearance and energetic stage presence have been major factors contributing to his popularity, turning him into a pop music pinup of sorts. Previous and Outside Projects He previously worked as a musician with the bands Lit and Deadsy, and had collaborated with a few other popular rock musicians on a project called The Wondergirls. He has collaborated with several musicians during his musical career such as Jonathan Davis of Korn and the bands Crazy Town, Coal Chamber, and Linkin Park. Most notably, he has worked extensively with Coal Chamber as the producer of their first self-titled album. Gordon and Coal Chamber's Meegs used to share an apartment before their respective bands grew in popularity. He is also the lead singer of the band Hello Machine (formerly Machine Gun Orchestra). 1998-2000 Orgy's first release, 1998's Candyass, would prove to be a huge success, primarily fueled by the popularity of Blue Monday, as well as that of their first single, Stitches. The band would release singles to both during this period which would contain numerous remixes of the songs, some of which were created by Gordon himself, a trend which would continue to occur throughout all of Orgy's subsequent single releases. In 2000, Orgy released their second full-length album, Vapor Transmission, which although gaining a quite respectable sales performance did not repeat the wild success of its predecessor. 2000-2004 The period following the release of Vapor Transmission proved to be a tumultuous period for the band. Orgy left Elementree and Reprise Records, presumably under amicable circumstances. Drummer Bobby Hewitt left the band in order to join his brother Fab Fernandez in the group Snake River Conspiracy, although he would eventually return. It would be four years between the release of Vapor Transmission and their third album, 2004's Punk Statik Paranoia, the extensive space between leaving fans of the group to wonder if the group would ever release new material again. In 2002, he performed the song Slept So Long for the Queen of the Damned soundtrack, due to contractual limitations which restricted composer Jonathan Davis from performing the vocals to his composed songs as they appeared upon the actual soundtrack (although Davis did in fact perform all musical tracks within the movie itself, oddly enough). Gordon has also appeared with his band Orgy on other soundtracks such as Zoolander, which featured the previously unreleased song Faces. In 2004, he voiced several characters for the PC game "Vampire the Masquerade" Bloodlines. Present He currently owns and runs the record label D-1 Music with his father Lou Gordon, from which he produced and released Punk Statik Paranoia, as well as releasing their DVD, Trans Global Spectacle DVD. Presently, Orgy is still an active band, although all members remain constantly busy with numerous side projects as well. In March of 2009, Gordon produced a five song E.P. with the band Settings from Buffalo, NY.